(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to flashlight devices, and more particularly to the lamp assembly of a flashlight device.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional flashlight device has a lamp assembly at an end of an elongated body of the flashlight device. The lamp assembly usually has a transparent lens to seal a lamp inside the lamp assembly, and to protect the lamp from moist and dust. The lamp usually emits white or light yellow light. To have light with different color or to have mat and softened light, an optical lens such as a filter lens or a mat lens has to be employed to process the white or light yellow light from the lamp.
Conventionally, the optical lens is installed between the lamp and the transparent lens inside the lamp assembly, which requires the disassembly of the lamp assembly. This approach not only is inconvenient, but also subjects the optical lens directly to the heat of the lamp. Alternatively, the optical lens has a bushing around its circumference so that it can be sleeved over the lamp assembly in front of the transparent lens. This approach is not economical as the bushing can only fit on a specific flashlight device, in addition to the increased cost of the optical lens.